


His Mask

by BluesMirage



Series: A Little Star [1]
Category: Universal Century Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム | Mobile Suit Gundam (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Char, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesMirage/pseuds/BluesMirage
Summary: 那件红色军服下，留着只有赤色彗星的副官知道的痕迹。





	His Mask

**Author's Note:**

> #无理矢理的副官X少佐设定，一年战争背景  
> #破烂托儿所文笔，OOC预警  
> #任何不适请及时跳车  
> #主动受的夏亚！雷点多！慎看！

＼

“前辈，后勤部又在讨论少佐的事情。”青年士兵端着餐盘在他的对面坐下，扭开软包牛奶。

“哦？他们那么有空的话赶紧把报表交过来。”

黑发的年轻副官撇了撇嘴，掰着压缩面包干瞟向自己以前的军校学弟：“所以，他们研究出少佐专情红色是因为旧爱心伤还是色光认知障碍了吗？”

“呃，那些家伙的三分钟热度前辈也是知道的，今天重点变成了少佐面具的话题。”小兵讪笑着抬手在眼前比划了一下，“莫尔肯前辈当少佐的副官这么久，有见过吗？夏亚少佐的真面目。”

“别把自己的队长说得像旧历年代作品里的反派角色一样。”他愣了一下，嗤笑着轻轻往后辈肩头一捶。

“我可没有那么幸运。”

莫尔肯收回手，开始小口啜饮蔬果汁。压缩后植物浓烈的味道让他觉得舌头都有点发麻，不禁皱了皱眉。

他见过，夏亚少佐银灰色面具下的俊美面容，在昏暗灯光中起伏的莹白躯体，染上艳情的笑意。那些吐息相融的幽会，是二人间的秘密。

莫尔肯甚至偶尔会被允许亲手解除少佐的伪装。他醉心于解开金发间的固定扣使假面滑落，被那双失去遮掩的青瞳注视的时刻。其后他会近乎顶礼地用指尖描绘少佐的面容，从眼角将由轻而重的吻绵延而下。

及时收回向更加旖旎领域发散的思维，莫尔肯快速解决工作餐，又投身入忙碌之中。现在吉翁军的任何一处战线多少都有人员短缺现象。身为特许副官的他理论而言只需要负责与少佐直接交接的工作，但事实上队内一半杂事都得搭上一把手。

莫尔肯例行把整理好的资料按时递交给了少佐。刚要转身离开办公室，那个人戴着白手套的手从背后搭上他的腰侧。心跳骤然几秒的狂乱，紧接着是血液涌向脸颊的燥热。

“今晚？”肩后侧靠上的重量，潮湿温热的气息随着那人的声音由耳旁拂过，撩拨起无形的火焰。

莫尔肯执起上位者的右手，隔着纹理细密的雪白布料亲吻包裹其中的指尖。

“遵命，少佐。”

＼

舱室墙壁内嵌的电子钟跳到了零点。

队伍指挥者的专用起居室并不比普通舱房在硬件设施上优越多少。最多就是床铺往“舒适”概念的距离稍微靠近。

夜灯洒下一圈朦胧的暖光，合成织料薄毯被掀到一边，承受了两人重量的微弹力床垫发出细声低鸣。

“唔…再一次……”

金发军官搂住身上人的颈脖，手指在对方后脑发丝间滑动，拉近彼此的面孔。被几缕额发垂遮的湛青瞳仁浸在湿润水汽中，稍显慵懒地微眯着。他试图压抑吐息的颤抖，但成效不佳，带出呜咽般的嘶哑气音。

“是，少佐…”黑发的上士避开那双近在咫尺的唇瓣，于唇角落下亲吻，低声回应。

紧贴的赤裸肌肤湿热微黏。上士的手指抚过少佐漂亮的胸腹线条，在腰侧凹进柔软处流连，催化燥热的体温。莫尔肯已逐渐熟知该如何让少佐沉沦情欲，从表面到深处。

金发军官从喉间翻滚出断续的短促呻吟，脸贴近副官耳边，几乎是用唇磨蹭着他的耳廓：“咬我…”

夏亚少佐似乎有着微妙的自毁倾向，莫尔肯上士如此感想。他做了个吞咽动作缓解喉咙发紧的感觉，埋首咬向少佐后仰而拉伸的颈。就在稍长的犬牙刺入处，传来脉搏清晰有力的跃动。

而自己也多少从这被准许的犯上之举中得了快意。

放过颤动的喉结，新的咬痕从颈部错落延伸到锁骨和胸口。莫尔肯齿间挤压着身下人的一侧乳首，间或用舌尖在淡色乳晕上滑动，让充血的肉粒濡湿硬胀成艳红色。他的手顺着身下躯体的腰窝滑向胯间，握住已半立的阴茎缓缓揉捏，掌侧随着动作碾过被汗水浸透成绺的细软金色耻毛，掌心薄茧磨蹭着茎身，略微粗硬的指腹揉按顶端。金发男人因生理刺激小幅度仰起头，急促的吸气让胸口剧烈起伏。

“嗯……、莫尔肯…”像是不满下属游刃有余的挑逗，军官轻哼着收紧插入对方发丝间的手指，半逼迫他抬起头看向自己，然后用力吻上去。

嘴唇交叠的瞬间，莫尔肯的动作顿了一下。接吻是让他最为清醒地意识到自己是这段关系中输家的时刻。明明把这些幽会当作成年人处理性欲的各取所需就好，是脑袋里那些无用的浪漫念头的罪，让第一次被少佐亲吻时的他擅自有了多余的心动。在情人游戏里单方面坠入爱河的傻瓜，连自己都忍不住嘲笑。

他们交互加深亲吻的纠缠，吸吮主动送出的舌尖，溢出的津液让淫靡的气氛愈加粘稠。莫尔肯感到手中跳动的那根已经充分兴奋起来，于是松开手指探向少佐大腿间的后方。

才承受过一次交合不久的后穴还很柔软，轻易就吞入了两根手指。莫尔肯或轻或重地挤按被之前的润滑和爱液浸得湿滑的肉壁，加入第三根手指开始抽插。内侧浅处的软肉在响亮水声里被搅弄得不时缩紧，黏液在挤压中流到少佐的大腿根部，那处薄弱雪白的肌肤印了斑驳的红痕，其下的紧致肌肉轻轻抽动着。

金发的军官模糊地呜咽了一声，终于从湿漉漉的深吻中抽离。他没入黑发间的指节轻颤着弯曲，眼眶愈加泛红，瞳仁中的冰蓝彻底化为潮湿雾气。他挑了挑金色眉毛的眉峰，探出舌尖舔过副官的唇，带着情色的笑意在对方下唇中央轻咬了一口。

夏亚少佐常有的某些小动作太过亲昵，过于敏感的心会产生不需要的错觉。单相思的副官把胸口熟悉的无聊刺痛向深处按了按，以嘶哑低声开口：“少佐，在这里留下痕迹的话，我很难解释的…”

“呼…为了我而更加烦恼的莫尔肯，不好吗…、！”金发军官调笑的句尾因体内某处被用力按压而被推上高昂颤抖的音调，潮红眼尾水光细碎却还稍带愉悦，“……真是气量狭小的家伙…”

“为了少佐而变得气量狭小，不好吗？”莫尔肯听到自己声音中无法掩饰并非玩笑的低沉，于是干脆以吻封缄了男人任何可能的回话。

金发军官稍意外地被夺了主动方的位置，他的副官在情事的前戏中少有这样稍显粗暴的攻势。齿龈被挺起的舌舔蹭，上颚靠后的柔软肉壁被用力顶弄，嘴角溢出的津液由下颌流过颈间，在他绯红晕染的肌肤上漫开晶亮水痕。体内的手指也没有一点迟缓，曲起指节转动着挤进湿热泥泞的甬道深处，脆弱之处的鲜明刺激让他本能地绷紧身体。而副官的另一只手玩弄起他还没被充分“照顾”过的另一侧乳首，修剪圆润的指甲刮蹭过胀大的软嫩乳尖，激得他从鼻腔发出细哼，胸口不禁向上挺送出去。

深陷于窒息般的接吻而无法言语，但肢体动作显然是更为露骨的表达方式。军官抬腿缠上副官的腰，勃起的阴茎压上对方筋肉收紧的下腹，身体挺动间欲望前端在那片汗津津的浅麦色肌肤上来回蹭着，渗出些透明的液滴。这动作同时让越来越湿软的柔嫩内侧被手指更深地扩开，混杂润滑剂的白浊淌过臀缝间滴落到床单上。

莫尔肯离开了夏亚少佐被他过于肆虐的行为弄得殷红微肿的唇。金发军官大口喘息了一阵，颤抖得像只被按进水里才捞起来的猫，双眼湿漉漉地看向自己的副官，缓缓地下达气息不稳的命令：“够了…，用你的……”

手指抽出时发出令人燥热的粘稠水声，少佐的腰猛地向上弹了一下，泪水从青瞳里滑落眼角。莫尔肯按着身下人的膝弯往外侧抵住，把早已高涨的欲望从张合邀请着的穴口放入了顶端，耐心地等入口适应新的尺寸才缓缓挺入大半。

金发军官从沙哑喉音中挤出欢愉的呻吟，双手从副官的颈后放下，在嵌入体内的高热充实感中紧紧揪起身侧的床单。那根还在胀大的性器把密合的软肉不断撑开，内壁每次收缩都勾勒出它清晰的形状，仅仅是填满还未动作就让腰以下都难用上力气。

“…嗯……暂时…不要动、……”

“是…”莫尔肯几乎动用了所有军人的意志力来遵守这个指令。湿热的黏膜紧裹着他的性器，让原始的冲动在理智边界上不断累积。

夏亚少佐终于完全放松了身体，勾住他腰间的腿示意地往回带了带。

开始大开大阖的抽插时莫尔肯俯身用唇挨擦过少佐小腹中央微显柔软的部分，浅咬下去。口腔里弥漫开体液的腥咸让他觉得自己或将化身成某种犬类的凶兽，要把心仪的猎物从最脆弱部分撕扯开来啃噬殆尽。

莫尔肯的阴茎每次都几乎整根退出又狠狠贯穿少佐紧绞的湿软穴壁没入深处，前端熟稔地偶尔擦过特殊点让人一阵战栗，根元被顶弄力度撞在白皙臀丘边，使那片极少暴露的肌肤泛起红痕。夏亚少佐泪水如瀛的青瞳里映出被水光扭曲的映象，并没有注视的焦点，只是茫然地在蚕食理智的欲浪中睁大着，颤动的细长眼睫上沾满星砂似的碎泪。

无意识的呻吟趁着喘息被顶撞出张开的唇，腰肢迎着侵入的律动抬高，男人美丽有致的白皙躯体在淫行的愉悦中令人怜爱地震颤着。交付于本能的结合动作越来越激烈，肉体碰撞的钝响愈发清晰。金发军官夹在莫尔肯腰侧的大腿肌肉抽搐着，不断擦过对方下腹的性器已经被涌出的前列腺液弄得湿答答的。

“夏亚少佐…”黑发副官气息凌乱地吻着身下人的耳垂，又胡乱亲吻那黏着金发的额角和脸颊。少佐被肉欲所翻弄，满脸泪痕而失神地索求他的痴态一直能让他的血液烧灼起来，感到自己仿佛能独占这个人。

但即使是身体交叠并深深结合的此刻，他对少佐的意义依然渺小，就和重力中奋力扑打翅膀的雀鸟对于宇宙中飞驰的彗星一般轻如鸿毛。军务助理或性伴侣，少佐形式上的身边人就算不是他也无妨。或者说任何人都无所谓。赤色彗星驰骋于战场，无牵无挂，自行其道。

如果这颗彗星坠落地面的话……

尖利的犬齿划过金发男人颤动的喉咙，在皮肤表面刻出一道血线，细小的血珠一渗出创口就被温柔地舔去。颈动脉和气管，人类致命的弱点仅被这层柔软脆弱的组织覆盖着。

接着触上伤口的是轻若吐息的吻，虔诚而小心翼翼。

吸引莫尔肯的正是少佐特别而孑然的光辉。他愿意做奋力鼓翼的无名燕雀，持续仰望那颗不会为谁停驻的彗星，只为能记住其上的明艳色彩。

情事中的双方都已经濒临极限。莫尔肯开始有意集中地顶弄少佐体内的敏感点，他的阴茎摩擦着湿泞黏软的肉壁反复顶撞深深抽插，把夏亚少佐的呻吟揉碎成断续的泣音。

激烈收缩的肠壁绞着莫尔肯的阴茎，快感像喷溅的电火花般从下腹向上窜起直冲脑天。当他的少佐咬碎一句过于甜腻的哭喊，性器颤动着溢出小股稀薄浊液，莫尔肯也用顶端重重地研磨着紧热深处释放了出来。

＼

头顶的花洒淅淅沥沥地喷洒下温水，浴室里一片茫茫水雾，在浅黄灯光中莫名有种温暖感。

莫尔肯把为了清理身体而靠在浴缸另一边的人捞进怀里，埋首蹭着那头湿漉漉的金发。情事过后的夏亚少佐像只倦怠的猫，软软地贴在他身上，任他做出这样逾越的举动。

坐在收拾干净的床边帮少佐擦干头发的时候，年轻副官不住又恍了神。午夜已过的宁静，灯光微暖，毛巾散出清淡的柔顺剂香气。他暗暗恋慕的人裹着鲑鱼色睡袍，显得掩不住散布爱痕的皮肤更加白皙，安静地靠在他身上让他揉搓那些逐渐干燥的灿金发丝。

那双青玉色泽的眼瞳应该是半合着的，细软的睫毛会因为睡意一颤一颤地往下坠。

简直像是情侣之间的气氛。

夜灯熄灭了。黑暗中莫尔肯似是无意地在薄毯里翻身，手臂顺势环过身旁的人。没有拒绝的反应，他心底小小雀跃一下又得寸进尺地搂了上去。

感觉到怀里的人动了，手也被按住，他顿时慌得身体一僵，心里突突跳着。

“…晚安，莫尔肯……”

他的少佐用喑哑的气声说道，手指与他变为松散的交握。莫尔肯眨了眨眼，露出了没人看得到但肯定相当傻气的笑容。他低头用鼻尖碰上蓬起的柔软金发，闭了眼睛。

“晚安，少佐。”

————END————


End file.
